scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: In the Summertime (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of In the Summertime by Mungo Jerry. Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th Song: * In the Summertime Song sung by: * Mungo Jerry Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Cyberchase (Hugs & Witches; @2002 PBS) * Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) * Casper the Friendly Ghost (Which is Witch; @1950-1959 Famous Studios) * Sonic Boom (Aim Low; @2014 Sega of America, Inc.) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Jim Henson Hour (Power; @1989 Jim Henson) * I Am Weasel (I.M.N.Love; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Cow and Chicken (P.E.; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Spliced (Amazon; @2010 Teletoon) * We Bare Bears (Our Stuff; @2015 Cartoon Network) * Krypto the Superdog (When Penguins Fly; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Garfield Show (Unfair Weather (Part 1); @2008-2016 Paws) * Barnyard (@2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Fruitvengers; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Supernoobs (Noobs of the Round Table; @2015 Teletoon) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (@1999 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (@1998 MGM) * The Smurfs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema) * VeggieTales in the House (Mayoral Bike Lessons; @2014-2016 Big Idea) * The Lego Batman Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Sesame Street (The Good Birds Club; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special (@1979 Warner Bros.) * The New Yogi Bear Show (La Bamba Bear; @1988 Hanna-Barbera) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (Tush Twins; @2016 Dreamworks) * Bubble Guppies (The Beach Ball!; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Total Drama (After the Dock of Shame; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Inner Workings (@2016 Disney) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (@1971 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Adventures in Music: Melody (@1953 Disney) * Gravity Falls (The Deep End; @2012-2016 Disney) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Family Guy (It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Dwarfs (@2003 Dreamworks) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Zummi Makes it Hot; @1985-1991 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Pump Up the Panda; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Heist; @2011 Cartoon Network) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Cat in the Hat (@1971 Dr. Seuss) * Little Einsteins (Whale Tale; @2005-2009 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Burrito's Little Helper; @2007-2008 Nickelodeon) * Phineas and Ferb (Great Balls of Water; @2007-2015 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony/Columbia) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Summer Videos Category:In the Summertime Music Video Spoofs